


Lęk przed upadkiem

by lucky_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Klatka, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_one/pseuds/lucky_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cage!fic. Akcja dzieje się po odcinku 5x22 "Swan Song". Utknąwszy w prawdopodobnie najgorszym miejscu, jakie zostało stworzone w towarzystwie wściekłego Michaela, który wciąż jest w Adamie, Sam decyduje, że lepiej zostać z Lucyferem. Przez wspomnienia bycia naczyniem Lucyfera, Sam rozmyśla nad rzeczami, które znalazł w jego umyśle. W trakcie, gdy nawiązuje się między nimi nić porozumienia, Sam odkrywa, że może towarzystwo Lucyfera jest lepszym wyborem, niż przypuszczał.<br/>Ostatecznie Samifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skok na główkę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear of Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088849) by [LokiOdinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOdinson/pseuds/LokiOdinson). 



> AN: Od dawna chciałam napisać cage!fic, więc w końcu jest! Update'y mogą być sporadyczne, zostaliście ostrzerzeni (TN: Tłumaczenia to też dotyczy, mam kupę nauki :C).
> 
> Mam nawyk robienia z Michaela skończonego dupka, więc to się zdarza. Nienawidzę również, gdy Lucyfer jest przedstawiany jako ofiarę/ zupełnie niewinnego, więc tak NIE będzie, nawet, jeśli na to się będzie zanosiło. Nie chciałam, żeby Sam był dla niego zbyt sympatyczny; sympatia, jaką mu okazuje, jest w pełni zrozumiała i zostanie później rozpatrzona.
> 
> Końcowa uwaga na temat zniknięcia ciała Sama: dużo ludzi twierdzi, że Cas zszedł na dół i je zabrał, ale według mnie to nie ma sensu, bo jeśli Cas może wejść i wyjść, to Michael i Lucyfer z pewnością też są w stanie. Osobiście uważam, że Cas w pewien sposób "złapał" Sama w drodze w dół, więc pisałam z takim pomysłem w głowie, informuję w razie czego.

Nie było osobnej nazwy dla lęku przed spadaniem. Akrofobia jest lękiem wysokości, to pamiętał. Przypuszczał, że inny wyraz nie był potrzebny. Skąd jeszcze można spaść, oprócz wysokości? Można spaść z balkonu, zlecieć z dachu. Nie można spaść niżej, niż na ziemię, przynajmniej większość ludzi nie może.

To zabawne, że takie myśli przychodzą do głowy w trudnych sytuacjach. Oto spadał w najgłębsze czeluści piekła, zastanawiając się, jak właściwie nazwać lęk przed spadaniem. Sam Winchester definitywnie nigdy nie był akrofobem (byłoby to ironiczne, zważywszy na to, jak wysoki jest), ale nagle zrozumiał całkowicie lęk przed spadaniem. Chociaż, czy to właśnie spadanie go przerażało? Może tym, czego powinien się naprawdę bać, był moment, w którym przestanie spadać.

Coś oddzieliło go od Lucyfera. Nie wiedział, czy zrobiła to klatka, czy coś innego, ale poczuł, że archanioł upadł z dala od niego. Poczuł się jakoś lżejszy, bezkształtny, chociaż być może to tylko z przyzwyczajenia do bycia z nim w jednym ciele. Czuł szalejącą wichurę przeszywającą go na wskroś. Czy powinien tak ją odczuwać? Czuł się jak duch. Czuł, jakby się rozpływał. Czuł strach przed upadkiem i kamienistym dnem, na którym zaraz wyląduje. W panice próbował się zatrzymac, machając ramionami, ale nie zlatywał tak po prostu; był wciągany w dół.

Byli wciągani w dół. Zobaczył w oddali Michaela - Michaela, który wciąż był w Adamie - rozdzierającego rękami powietrze, próbując się zatrzymać i wzlecieć z powrotem w górę. Bez skutku. Nie mógł dostrzec Lucyfera, lecz tuż za nim podążało oślepiające białe światło. Był zbyt przestraszony, że straci wzrok, by mu się przyjrzeć. Ale czyż i tak nie był już martwy? Czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

Wtedy zobaczył w przewężeniu skalnym rozwarte wrota więzienia, kwadratową wyrwę w skałach, z lśniącymi brzegami.

Ledwo rzucił na nią okiem, a już ją minęli; rozżarzony do czerwoności grunt przybliżał się , wychodząc mu na spotkanie. Miotał się, wciąż spadając, walczył z grawitacją, ale otchłań wciągała go. Wszędzie był ogień. Nie. Nie...

Grube kraty odcięły ich od wejścia, zazębiając się ze sobą, aż rozciągnęły się na przeciwległe strony, otaczając klatkę. Na każdym przecięciu się krat była pieczęć. Sześćset pieczęci szczękneło, wracając na swoje miejsca, jak sześćset zamykających się kłódek.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Sam wpatrywał na wejście nad nimi. Zajęło mu kilka minut zorientowanie się, że patrzy w górę, a spadał twarzą w dół. Nie, stał, patrząc na wprost. Drzwi były w ścianie, a nie na suficie. Ale z pewnością spadał.  
\- Spadać można nie tylko w dół.

Jasność wciąż lewitowała za nim. Bez namysłu zwrócił się w jego stronę, natychmiastowo krzywiąc się z powodu nadmiaru światła, lecz mglista forma szybko zmieniła się, jakby zapadając się w sobie, z powrotem w Nicka.

Nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po Lucyferze, ale sposób, w jaki archanioł wpatrywał się w Sama powodował w nim dyskomfort. Czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć lub zrobić. Być może przeprosić. Albo... Nie wiedział. Lucyfer nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego. Sprawiał wrażenie zagubionego, przepełnionego żalem, jakby widział coś napawającego smutkiem.

To wtedy Sam pojął, że płonie. Uniósł ręce, żeby na nie spojrzeć, żeby spojrzeć na ogień palący jego skórę. Czuł go teraz na twarzy, ciele, wszędzie, zbyt gorący, żeby rozpoznać w nim ogień, tylko ból. Płonął. Płonął.  
\- Sam... _Sam..._

Słyszał głos brzmiący z daleka, przytłumiony, jakby był pod wodą. Jak do licha ma się skupić na głosie? Płonął. Spalał się. Bolało to tak, że albo przestał widzieć, albo nie mógł otworzyć zaciśniętych powiek. Wciąż jednak słyszał. Ktoś teraz krzyczał, ktoś mówił, że zasłużył sobie na to.  
\- To jego wina. To jego wina, że tu utknęliśmy.  
\- Nie wiń go. To twoja wina. Nie chciałem tego! Mogliśmy po prostu się rozejść.  
\- Jak mógłbym odejść po tym, co zrobiłeś? To twoja wina, to jego wina. Wy dwa dziwadła zasługujecie na to, żeby spłonąć tu razem, ale ja nic nie zrobiłem! _Jestem dobrym synem._

Był pewien, że upadł na kolana. Może znowu spadał, poprzez ziemię. Spadał w płomienie. Głosy ucichły. Usłyszał podmuch powietrza, jak przy trzepocie skrzydeł i coś jak upadek, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Miał większe problemy. Płonął. Czuł, jakby był rozrywany na strzępy.

Gorąco doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Myślał, że drapie grunt, rozdrapuje własną twarz. Chciał umrzeć, powstrzymać to. Ale przecież był martwy, czyż nie?  
Sam krzyknął jeszcze głośniej.

* * *

 

 

Obudził się w łóżku w motelu. Przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w sufit, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jest. Na co polowali? Jaki to był stan?

Odwrócił głowę, zerkając na zielonkawe ściany pokoju, odrapane drewniane meble, brązowe zasłony zasłaniające okno. Kołdra, którą Dean był przykryty do pasa, miała beżowy kolor.  
\- Dean?

Jego brat leżał odwrócony plecami do niego, a materiał szarej koszulki był napięty na jego skulonych ramionach.

Sam westchnął, zwlekając się z łóżka, stanął na dywanie i przeszedł na boso przez pokój. Pochylił się do brata i potrząsnął jego ramieniem. - Dean. Dalej, wstawaj.

Dean nie poruszył się. Sam się skrzywił. Jego brat miał lekki sen, jak zresztą każdy łowca.  
\- _Dean._

Przewrócił Deana na plecy, dławiąc krzyk w swoim gardle, gdy spostrzegł, ze jego brat nie żyje. Jego twarz zaczynała się rozkładać, a puste oczy patrzyły bez wyrazu na drugiego łowcę. Miał rozcięte gardło. Sam zorientował się, że trzyma zakrwawiony nóż.  
\- Nie...Nie, ja...Co...?

Odrzucił od siebie nóż, który prześlizgał się przez pokój na drewnianej podłodze. Zaraz, czy podłoga nie była pokryta dywanem? Spojrzał jeszcze raz na łóżko. Dean zniknął.  
\- Co?

Obejrzał motelowy pokój. Jaki motel? Gdzie był? Pokój wyglądał, jakby gnił, rozpadał się. Popatrzył w górę.  
- _NIE!_

Dean oczywiście wisiał na suficie z wykręconymi w różne strony kończynami. Nagle wybuchł ogień obejmujący ściany, zmierzający ku Samowi, piekąc jego skórę i pochłaniając go.

Krzyczał, zwijając się w kłębek, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że już wcześniej płonął. Och, teraz wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Jak mógł zapomnieć?

Próbował uciec, próbował dobiec do drzwi, ale nigdzie nie było wyjścia. Nigdy nie było wyjścia. Ani pokoju w motelu. Próbował pocieszyć się, że to oznaczało, iż nie było również martwego, płonącego Deana, ale trudno się pocieszać, kiedy ogień trawi twoją skórę.

Drapał grunt z desperacją. A może ściany? Sufit? Może płonął na suficie...  
\- Sam.

Chciał biec, ale za bardzo go bolało, żeby mógł się ruszyć. Krzyknął głośno, próbując się stamtąd wyrwać. Ale dokąd mógł uciec? Gdzie w tym strasznym miejscu mógł się ukryć?  
\- Sam, to nie jest prawdziwe.  
 _\- Płonę._  
\- Nie, nie płoniesz. Twój umysł tylko wmawia ci, że tak jest.  
\- Czuję to. _Spalam się._  
\- Nie. Myślisz, że się spalasz. Przypatrz się, Sam. Przypatrz się uważnie.

Przypatrzeć się? Czemu? Swojej topiącej się skórze? Wolałby tego nie robić, ale podniósł ręce do twarzy mimo to. Wydawało mu się, że widzi mięśnie i kości pod poparzoną skórą, ale gdy spojrzał na dłonie ponownie, nie był już taki pewny. Nie wiedział, jak płonie skóra. Czy nie zwęgliłaby sie na początku?

\- To wszystko jest w twojej głowie, Sam. Okropieństwa, jakie widzisz, mogą byc złe tylko w takim stopniu, jak jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

Myślał o tym. Myślał o samej idei spalania się, o samej istocie tego koszmaru. Czuł swoją głowę. Ciągle miał włosy, czy nie spaliłyby się już doszczętnie? I ubrania, nadal miał na sobie swoje rzeczy. Na pewno spłonęłyby wcześniej, gdyby to była rzeczywistość. To było nielogiczne. Nie mógł płonąć.

I nagle nie płonął. Mrugnął, a płomienie zniknęły. Prawie roześmiał się z powodu nagłej ulgi.

Pojawiła się przed nim ręka, oferująca pomoc w podciągnięciu go. Sam chwycił ją bez zastanowienia, pozwalając, żeby go postawiono z powrotem na nogi.  
\- Dziękuję.

Nie wiedział, czyja to była dłoń, ale dopiero teraz uspokoił się na tyle, by móc się zastanawiać nad tym.  
\- Nie jesteś... Adamem, prawda?  
\- Nie. Wciąż jestem Michaelem. Stwierdziłem, ze łatwiej będzie ci rozmawiać ze mną w tej formie, a poza tym w ten sposób chronię twojego brata przed tym przerażającym miejscem.  
\- Dzięki...chyba.

Michael skinął głową w odpowiedzi, obracając się, żeby wraz z Samem przyjrzeć się skalistej, olbrzymiej przestrzeni klatki. Jeśli gdzieś tam była przeciwległa ściana, znajdowała się zbyt daleko, by Sam mógł ją dostrzec.  
\- Gdzie jest Lucyfer? - Sam zapytał odruchowo. Powtarzał sobie, że to całkowicie normalne pytanie, ludzka ciekawość. - Słyszałem waszą kłótnię, zanim nie zemdlałem...lub czymkolwiek to było.  
Michael drgnął. - Chodź ze mną, Sam.  
Nie znajdując w słowach Michaela żadnego podstępu, Sam poszedł za archaniołem wolnym krokiem. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierzali, ale dzięki temu miał coś do roboty i nie rozmyślał nad swoim położeniem.  
\- Wiesz, miałem zwidy - powiedział Sam po minucie milczenia. - Zdawało mi się, że jestem w pokoju w motelu z Deanem. Ale Dean nie żył i... - urwał, niezbyt chętny, by opowiadać o szczegółach.  
\- To miejsce robi takie rzeczy - rzekł Michael. - To co sprawia jednemu cierpienie , może nie zrobić większego wrażenia na kimś innym. Nie byłoby sprawiedliwie, gdyby wszyscy mieli taką samą karę w Piekle, więc to miejsce czyta w myślach każdego, kto tu się znajdzie i wyciąga z nich największe lęki.  
\- Rozumiem - Sam uśmiechnął się blado. - Całkiem skutecznie.  
\- Niewątpliwie - odpowiedział z powagą Michael.  
Sam westchnął, odchylając głowę, by zobaczyć sklepienie, ale znowu nie dostrzegł nic poza ciemnością. Cała przestrzeń była mroczna, jak korytarz ze zgaszonymi światłami. - Więc - zaczął powoli - jak sobie radzisz? Wiesz, z tym wszystkim?  
Michael wzruszył ramionami. - Wkrótce kogoś po mnie przyślą. Nie zostawią mnie tutaj.  
Sam nie sądził, żeby włamanie się do klatki było tak proste, nawet dla zastępów niebieskich, lecz nic nie powiedział.  
\- Spróbuję wziąć ze sobą ciebie i Adama. Przykro mi, że spotkał cię taki los, Sam. Zawsze mówiłem mojemu ojcu, ze bycie naczyniem Lucyfera jest zbyt okrutnym losem dla każdego człowieka. Byłbym szczęśliwy, mogąc walczyć z nim w innym wymiarze w naszych prawdziwych postaciach. Lucyfer nie powinien być dopuszczany blisko nikogo.  
Sam skrzywił się, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Lucyfer jest jak trucizna. Psuje wszystko, z czym ma kontakt. Oto, czym są te straszliwe demony: skrzywionymi duszami, zatrutymi przez zły wpływ Lucyfera.  
\- On jest twoim bratem - Sam nie mógł powstrzymać się przed odpowiedzeniem. Niepokoiło go, z jaką łatwością Michael mówił to wszystko. Zastanawiał się, czy Dean kiedykolwiek opowiadał o nim innym w taki sposób, lecz - całe szczęście - nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić.  
\- Tak - westchnął Michał, choć było to bardziej dla przykucia uwagi, niż rzeczywiste wyrażenie emocji. - To czyni całą sprawę jeszcze bardziej rozczarowującą. _Mój_ brat, teraz taki potwór.  
\- Co? - nie dowierzał Sam. - To wszystko? Jesteś urażony tą sytuacją tylko dlatego, że to twój brat? Martwisz się, że psuje ci opinię, czy co? - Nie przejmował się tym, że wykłóca się z archaniołem; i tak był w Piekle, nie miał już nic do stracenia. Poza tym, nie potrafił nie sądzić, że to, co powiedział Michael, było niesprawiedliwe. Część jego umysłu wciąż porównywała Michaela do Deana, a koncept jego własnego brata mówiącego o nim takie rzeczy denerwował Sama, mimo że wiedział, iż Dean nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.  
\- Po prostu nie rozumiem tego - wymamrotał Michael, kiwając głową. - Byliśmy szczęśliwi. Dlaczego musiał zniszczyć naszą radość?  
\- Cóż... - Sam zawahał się. Nie chciał bronić Lucyfera zbyt mocno, wyłącznie dla zasady, ale musiał przyznać, że podejście Michaela go wkurzało. Zachowywał się, jakby nawet nie próbował zrozumieć motywów działań Lucyfera. - Zrozum, miał swoją, silnie określoną opinię na temat ludzkości. Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o coś, na czym im zależy.  
\- Myślałem, że zależy mu na mnie. Na nas. Na naszej rodzinie.  
\- Bo mu zależy - Sam odrzekł. Przerwał, po czym kontynuował nieco ciszej: - Słuchaj, może i nie wiem wszystkiego o waszej kłótni. Mimo to, być może powinieneś wziąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Lucyfer myślał, że postępuje właściwie.  
Michael spojrzał na niego z surowym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądało to drażniąco na zwykle pogodnej twarzy Adama.  
\- Nieposłuszeństwo wobeć naszego ojca _nie jest_ właściwe.  
Sam szybko przerwał kontakt wzrokowy. - Nie skomentuję tego - uciął. - Po prostu tłumaczę ci, że Lucyfer miał do niego powody.  
\- A więc jego "powody" były niewłaściwe.  
\- Nie dla niego.  
Oczy Michaela zabłysły niebezpiecznie i Sam zdecydował zakończyć ten temat. W Piekle czy nie, zbytnie prowokowanie archanioła nie było dobrym pomysłem.

 

Cały czas szli. Krajobraz nie zmienił się za wiele. Wciąż ponuro, jedynie skalisty grunt i ukryte w cieniu ściany.  
\- Jak duże jest to miejsce? - spytał Sam.  
\- To zależy - odrzekł Michael. - Pojęcia czasu i przestrzeni nie są tutak takie same, jak na ziemi. To miejsce jest praktycznie nieskończenie wielkie; możesz napotkać ściany, ale odległość między nimi może być zupełnie inna, gdy znajdziesz je następnym razem. Ich wygląd również może się zmienić. Piekło jest tym, w co zmienia je twój umysł, czego przykład już widziałeś.  
Sam skinął głową. - Czyli co, Lucyfer odleciał?  
\- Mniej więcej. Pewnie teraz gdzieś użala się nad sobą.

Sam zastanowił się nad tym, co chciał powiedzieć. Stwierdził, że w sumie to wszystko jedno i zaczął: - Wiesz, wszyscy tu utknęliśmy. Może moglibyście ze sobą...porozmawiać?

Przez chwilę Michael milczał. Sam zaczął myśleć, że po prostu odleci i zostawi go samego, ale w końcu odpowiedział: - Słyszałeś wszystko, co zostało powiedziane na cmentarzu.  
Sam przytaknął. – To dziwne. Od momentu mojej zgody Lucyfer pozwolił mi widzieć i słyszeć wszystko. Słuchając Jimmy’ego – naczynia Castiela – miałem wrażenie, że nie zawsze tak się dzieje.  
\- Zwykle tak nie jest – powiedział Michael ze szczerym zaskoczeniem w głosie. – Nie wiem, dlaczego Lucyfer pozostawił cię świadomym otoczenia. – Przerwał na trochę. – Zdaje się, że to była zła decyzja. Wyjaśniałoby to, dlaczego byłeś w stanie odzyskać kontrolę.  
Sam nie skomentował.  
\- A więc – zmienił temat – co zrobimy? To znaczy, wszyscy tu jesteśmy i nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli w Otchłani HBO, prawda?  
Michael odwrócił się, skrzywiony, najwidoczniej nie rozumiejąc aluzji.  
Sam uśmiechnął się krzywo. – To, yyy, kanał telewizyjny.  
\- Ach. – Michael uniósł lekko brwi, lecz zaraz z powrotem je opuścił. – Rozumiem.

Sam uznawał za ironiczne to, że Michael był jednym z mniej uświadomionych aniołów, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o ludzkość. Przechwalał się, że był pierwszym do złożenia pokłonu ludziom, jak o to prosił ich Ojciec, lecz ilość rzeczy, jakich nie wiedział o istotach, którym miał służyć, zaskakiwała Sama. Nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że Michael chyba pomieszał priorytety.

Otworzył usta, by ponownie powiedzieć coś na temat ich sytuacji, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę.

W ciemnej, ponurej przestrzeni bez niczego oprócz skał, każda zmiana była łatwo zauważalna, więc bladożółty blask na ziemi szybko zostrzał dostrzeżony przez Sama.  
\- Co to?  
Michael nachmurzył się, gdy Sam podbiegł, ukucnął i chwycił mały przedmiot. To było piórko, trochę obszarpane, ale wciąż piękne.  
\- Zostaw je, Sam - powiedział Michael.  
Sam zignorował go, przybliżając pióro do twarzy, by obejrzeć je dokładniej. - To pióro anioła, prawda? Czy one wypadają?  
\- Zwykle nie - odrzekł Michael wymijająco.

Sam wstał i rozejrzał się. Przed nim leżało kolejne pióro. Podszedł do niego szybko ł i również je zabrał. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Michaela. - To twoje?  
\- Moje skrzydła są białe.

Twarz Sama zamarła. Podszedł dalej, w stronę zacienienia, gdzie skaliste ściany tworzyły sklepienie, prawie całkowicie odcinając przestrzeń pod nimi od światła. Gdy się zblizył do niego, zobaczył zarys postaci leżącej na ziemi, skulonej przy ścianie. Ukląkł przy niej, wyciągając rękę nad plecami okrytymi ciemnozieloną tkaniną. Krótko się wahał, zanim położył na nich dłoń.  
Zdawało mu się, że Lucyfer drgnął, ale mimo tego nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
Sam popatrzył na Michaela, który stał z rękami przyciśniętymi do boków. - Co się stało?  
\- Mieliśmy... sprzeczkę.  
\- Walczyłeś z nim? - spytał Sam. - Po tym wszystkim? Ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc właśnie tutaj? _Wciąż_ odczuwasz potrzebę walczenia z własnym bratem?  
\- Lucyfer mnie zdradził - żachnął się Michael.  
\- Jesteśmy w _Piekle_ , Michael. Nie możesz odpuścić chociaż teraz?  
\- Nie posiedzę tu długo - upierał się. - A kiedy w końcu mnie uwolnią, zaczniemy Apokalipsę od nowa i wypełnię moje przeznaczenie, jak powinienem.  
Sam zmrużył oczy. - Czy naprawdę tak _musi_ być? Tak zależy ci na tym, żeby zabić swojego brata? Nawet po tym wszystkim naprawdę nie możesz z tego zrezygnować?  
\- To moje przeznaczenie - Michael powtórzył pewnie, jakby to rozstrzygało wszystko.  
Sam przewrócił oczami. - Masz na myśli, że to twoja szansa na zdobycie chwały. Rodzina nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?  
\- Oczywiście - powiedział Michael, prychając. - Robię to dla mojej rodziny.  
\- _Lucyfer_ jest twoją rodziną!  
\- Lucyfer to _dziwadło!_

Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego ręka wciąż dotykała pleców Lucyfera. Znieruchomiał, czując pod palcami szarpnięcie, zerknął na niego, ale nic nie powiedział. Powoli odwrócił się do Michaela. - Dlaczego? Jestem chłopcem z krwią demona, czy też jestem dziwadłem?  
Michael uniósł ramiona, zaciskając usta. - Próbowałem być dla ciebie miły, Sam.  
\- Pieprzyć to - sarknął Sam. - Dalej, powiedz mi, co o mnie myślisz. Też jestem dziwadłem, prawda?  
\- _Owszem_ \- warknął Michael. - Mój Ojciec nie zamierzał tworzyć takich obrzydliwości. Myślałem, że wciąż jest dla ciebie szansa na zbawienie, gdy życzliwie zaproponowałem ci, żebyś wydostał się stąd wraz ze mną. Zamierzałem nawet do tego czasu ci towarzyszyć.  
\- Chrzanić twoje towarzystwo.  
\- Nie mówiłeś tak, kiedy pomogłem ci wyzwolić się z tego, co zaczynało z tobą robić to miejsce.  
\- Dzięki za to - powiedział Sam szybko, lecz z widocznym brakiem wdzięczności. - Doceniam to. Ale wiesz, co? Myślę, że teraz sobie poradzę. Odwal się, Michael.  
Archanioł skrzywił się, osłupiały. - Zostajesz tu? Z nim?  
Sam milczał, patrząc w dół, na skuloną istotę leżącą przy nim na ziemi z twarzą odwróconą, ukrytą w cieniu. Przełknął. - Tak.  
\- W porządku - parsknął Michael. Poczekam na moją ekipę ratunkową i upewnię się, że nie zabierzemy cię ze sobą. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi razem.  
Zniknął z trzepotem skrzydeł.

Sam wypuścił oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymywał, podskakując lekko, kiedy tuż pod nim zaskakująco pokorny głos wybąkał "dziękuję".


	2. Płynąc z prądem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druga część tłumaczenia "Fear of falling".

Przez kilka chwil milczeli. Lucyfer powoli podniósł się, by spojrzeć na Sama. Nie miał żadnych widocznych blizn, ale Sam spodziewał się, że ich nie będzie. To była tylko iluzja starego naczynia Lucyfera, którą tworzył prawdopodobnie po to, by nie pomieszać zmysłów Sama.

Pomimo tego, Winchester odwrócił wzrok, czując się niekomfortowo.   
\- Był... był strasznym dupkiem. Miałem już tego dosyć.   
Chciał powiedzieć Lucyferowi, że nie robił tego dla niego, ale nie dość, że zabrzmiałoby to głupio, to w dodatku chyba nie do końca było zgodne z prawdą. Sam odchrząknął, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

Lucyfer przysiadł na kolanach, obserwując Winchestera niebieskimi oczami.  
\- Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie widział w takim stanie - powiedział cicho. - To nie była jedna z ... moich najlepszych chwil.  
Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, Sam skinął głową, wciąż nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego. Szukając zajęcia, zaczął przyglądać się ścianie, przy której byli, mając nadzieję na znalezienie przeciwległej, ale dalsza przestrzeń pozostawała ukryta w ciemnościach.  
\- Dobrze znosisz tę sytuację - powiedział nagle Lucyfer.  
Sam odwrócił się do niego i wzruszył ramionami wymijająco.  
\- Ja... miałem wcześniej chwilowe załamania. Myślałem, że płonę, potem widziałem martwego Deana i...  
\- Piekło tak robi.  
Sam przytaknął. - Michael trochę pomógł mi z tego wyjść. - Przerwał na moment - Ale potem zaczął zachowywać się jak dupek.  
Kąciki ust Lucyfera uniosły się w coś na kształt uśmiechu. - Michael tak robi.  
Sam również się uśmiechnął, zaraz jednak zmienił wyraz twarzy na bardziej neutralny. Nie powinien spoufalać się z Lucyferem, a tym bardziej żartować z nim. Znów odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Więc, uhm, jesteś ranny... lub coś?  
Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami, co niezbyt wiele mówiło Samowi. - Nie walczył tak zaciekle, jak mógłby - odrzekł.

Sam zastanawiał się, czy Lucyfer też go ranił. Zgodnie z opinią większości aniołów, Michael wygrałby, zwyciężyłby apokaliptyczną walkę bez wątpienia. Wydawało się, że nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń podczas starcia ze swoim bratem. Czy Michael naprawdę był aż o tyle silniejszy? Może Lucyfer po prostu z nim nie walczył?

Nie mógł o tym nie rozmyślać. Kiedy Lucyfer był w jego głowie, powiedział Samowi, że nie może go okłamać, że widzi wszystko w jego umyśle, ale to połączenie działa w obie strony. Trudno było zrozumieć myśli Lucyfera, wirującą, pędzącą masę anielskiej wiedzy, ale Sam wciąż mógł zobaczyć ich fragmenty. Dominowały nienawiść i złość. Sam widział straszliwe wspomnienia Lucyfera dosłownie rozrywającego inne istoty na strzępy, a ich krew pokrywała jego ręce i ściekała mu na ramiona. Mało było wyrzutów sumienia, przerażającego zimna pochodzącego z głębi jego duszy,odartej z wszelkich uczuć i sentymentów. Ale było w nim też coś innego. Sam czuł to w niektórych chwilach, chociażby gdy Lucyfer zobaczył Michaela na cmentarzu, po raz pierwszy od millenium. Była nadzieja i prawie desperacka potrzeba akceptacji, którą Sam zbyt dobrze rozpoznawał także u siebie.

\- Więc - zaczął, chcąc przełamać niezręczną ciszę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Czuł swego rodzaju niepewność związaną z rozmawianiem z kimś, kto dosłownie czytał twoje myśli. To był ten sam rodzaj dyskomfortu, co pogawędka z osobą, która zobaczyła cię podczas przebierania się; niepewność, czy o tym rozmawiać, czy udawać, że takie coś nie miało miejsca. - Co teraz?  
Spojrzenie Lucyfera prześlizgnęło się na niego. - Teraz nic. Jeśli spodziewałeś się, że mam jakiś wielki plan, muszę cię rozczarować. To całe nasze zajęcie na resztę wieczności, Sammy.  
Słowa Lucyfera zabrzmiały nieco gorzko, lecz Sam to zignorował. - Mam na myśli, co z tym zrobimy? Jest nas tu czwórka i... wiesz, sporo nierozwiązanych problemów.  
To było celowe niedopowiedzenie. Sam ostrożnie podchodził do wyciągania jakichkolwiek wniosków. Nie był pewien, jakie Lucyfer miał wobec niego odczucia. Co prawda, nie okazywał mu wrogości, ale z łatwością mógł zdecydować się na wyżycie się na Samie.  
\- Chyba jestem ci winien złote skrzypce - rzekł Lucyfer.  
Sam mrugnął, zdezorientowany, zanim przypomniał sobie, jak Lucyfer beztrosko przechwalał się, gdy odkrył plan Sama o walce z nim w swojej głowie. _"Stawiam złote skrzypce przeciwko twojej duszy, że będe od ciebie lepszy."_ \- Nazwijmy to... remisem.  
Nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście był lepszy od Lucyfera. Wątpił w to. Z pewnością zawiódł w swoich początkowych planach przezwyciężenia go. Końcowy wynik nie mógł być rozstrzygnięty, skoro obaj przeciwnicy nie byli tak zdeterminowani w swoich działaniach, jak powinni być.  
Sam był zbyt zawstydzony, by przyznać, że w trakcie połączenia z Lucyferem czuł niepokojącą, lecz niezaprzeczalną przyjemność. Euforię, jak to nazywał Lucyfer. A Sam _z pewnością ją_ odczuwał. Tak naprawdę, po raz pierwszy czuł się... całością. Mógł walczyć z Lucyferem mocniej i wiedział o tym.

Lucyfer również nie włożył w starcie tyle siły, co powinien...

\- Nie przyjdzie po ciebie i dobrze o tym wiesz. - Nie tym razem. Dean nie może tu zejść, bez znaczenia, jakie układy by zawarł.  
\- Poprosiłem go, żeby zaczął żyć własnym życiem.  
\- Zrobi tak? - Lucyfer zdawał się być szczerze zaciekawiony.  
Sam zastanowił się. - Mam nadzieję.

Siedzenie razem na ziemi w ten sposób zdawało się być zbyt surrealne, więc Sam poderwał się, szurając nogami, gdy się rozglądał dookoła. Nie było za dużo do robienia w takim miejscu, a brak zajęcia zaczynał dawać się we znaki. Ciągle myślał o tym, że powinien szukać nowej roboty, szukając dziwnych historii w gazetach. Nawet w Stanford Sam miał dużo pracy i w dodatku skupiał się na udawaniu "normalnego" dla swoich znajomych. Tu nie było nic, żadnej roboty, nikogo, przed kim musiałby wywierać dobre wrażenie.

Odwrócił się w stronę Lucyfera, który też wstał, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Co robiłeś tutaj przez cały ten czas, sam jak palec?  
Przez kilka chwil Lucyfer nie odpowiadał. Rozejrzał się powoli, obiegając rozległą klatkę błękitnymi oczami. Sam zastanawiał się, jak daleko sięgał wzrokiem.  
\- Myślałem - w końcu powiedział Lucyfer - dużo myślałem.  
Ten pomysł zaniepokoił Sama. Nigdy nie lubił mieć za dużo czasu na myślenie. Wieczność bez żadnego zajęcia z wyjątkiem myślenia wydawała się okropnie zniechęcająca. Czy czas działał tu, na dole? Czy będzie się starzał? Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, panikując przez moment, gdy miał wrażenie, że są stare i pomarszczone, ale kiedy zamrugał i potrząsnął głową, omamy zniknęły.  
\- Co się ze mną stanie? - spytał Sam. - Zestarzeję się? Umrę?  
Lucyfer powoli zmierzył go wzrokiem. W jego oczach było coś, co wytrącało Sama z równowagi, jakby Lucyfer powstrzymywał się od powiedzenia mu czegoś.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie wiedziałeś?  
\- Czego nie wiedziałem?  
\- Myślałem, że to część twojego wielkiego planu?  
\- _Jaka_ część?  
\- Ta, która złapała cię w drodze w dół.  
- _Co?_  
\- Coś wyciągnęło stąd twoje ciało, Sam.  
\- Jak to? Przecież jestem tutaj.  
Lucyfer znów zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Nie cały.  
Sam zaczynał panikować, był przejęty grozą. Czuł się inaczej od upadku, ale uznał, że to przez to, że... cóż, znalazł się w Piekle.  
\- Nie ma tu twojego ciała, Sam - powiedział Lucyfer. - Jesteś wyłącznie duszą.  
I nagle to poczuł. Dziwaczny brak fizyczności, przenikanie, fakt, że nic go nie utrzymywało. Nie było nic z wyjątkiem jego własnego przekonania, że był w ciele i w związku z tym tak powinno to wyglądać.  
Czuł się jakby nagle zamienił się w gaz, gwałtownie rozpływając się, bez kształtu, próbował wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce, by je zobaczyć, lecz nie miał rąk. Sam zaczął krzyczeć.  
Nie był już osobą. Jego ciało zniknęło. Dokąd zniknęło? Dryfował w pustce. Co by się stało, gdyby się zatracił? Zniknąłby całkowicie?  
\- Sam...  
Jak mógł słyszeć? Z pewnością nie miał uszu, bębenków usznych i reszty organów, które pozwalały ludziom słyszeć.  
\- Sam, nic ci nie będzie.  
Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Dławił się swoimi słowami, wciąż krzycząc. Krzycząc za pomocą nieistniejących ust. Był wyłącznie duszą. Wyłącznie duszą. Co to do licha w ogóle znaczyło?  
Unosił się nad ziemią. A może nie było ziemi. To uczucie było okropne, więc zaczął miotać się w powietrzu, mimo że nie miał kończyn. Czuł się, jak gdyby cały czas spadał, spadał z wysokości, z tak bardzo wysoka, że wydawało mu się, jakby leciał w tych pierwszych chwilach swobodnego spadania, gdy nie widzi się gruntu i zdaje się, że pozostanie się w powietrzu już na zawsze.  
\- Sam...  
Nie widział. Wszystko było zamazaną masą kolorów i ciemności. Tonął w powietrzu. Gubił się. Był-  
\- _Sam!_  
Zobaczył światło. Najpiękniejsze światło, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Myślał, że jest olbrzymie, ale bez ciała nie miał żadnego odniesienia, by porównać wielkość. Lecz światło otaczało go, pochłaniało go. A światło było istotą, z ciałem i kończynami oraz pięknymi, pięknymi skrzydłami. Światło było tam przez cały czas, teraz zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Lucyfer nie przybrał kształtu Nicka, to raczej umysł Sama desperacko zapragnął takim go widzieć, nie będąc w stanie pojąć jego prawdziwej, nieziemskiej formy. Ale teraz stracił kontakt ze swoim umysłem. Ochrona, jaką znalazł jego ludzki umysł, by poradzić sobie z tym, czego nie mógł zrozumieć, zniknęła. Widział Lucyfera - naprawdę go widział. I widział Piekło, w jego prawdziwym koszmarze z tysiącami łączących się w jeden obrazów najgorszych cierpień, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Widział je wszystkie razem i było tego za dużo. Tonął...  
***  
Był w kolejnym pokoju motelu. Czuł pod sobą szorstkie prześcieradło, nikły zapach płynu do czyszczenia w powietrzu i dym papierosowy z innych pokojów. A może to dym ognia piekielnego? Bał się togo, co mógł zobaczyć po otwarciu oczu. Ogień? Następnego martwego Deana? Kogoś, kogo kochał, płonącego na suficie?  
\- W porządku, Sam.  
W głosie Lucyfera nie było ani krzty uczucia. Brzmiał nad wyraz rzeczowo, co skłoniło Sama do odszukania go wzrokiem. I rzeczywiście, wszystko było w porządku.  
Leżał na motelowym łóżku. Pościel miała kolor głębokiej czerwieni, a pokój był zaciemniony, jakby była noc, chociaż z pewności w Piekle nie było czegoś takiego. A Lucyfer był z nim, siedział na skraju łóżka, odwrócony plecami.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał Sam. - Czy to kolejna sztuczka? Znowu będę widział te okropne rzeczy?  
Lucyfer pokręcił głową. - Będzie dobrze. Są sposoby na to, żeby stawić czoła sztuczkom Piekła, Sam. Takie jak to. Musisz odnaleźć w sobie szczęśliwe miejsce, pozytywne wspomnienie. To jedno z moich.  
Sam skrzywił się, spoglądając w dół i wyciągając ręce. Naprawdę mógł je zobaczyć, chociaż zaczynała mu świtać przerażająca myśl, że wciąż był tylko duszą. - Jak to się stało, że tu jestem? Jakim cudem jestem... mną? Wcześniej to było... jakbym się zatracił. - Musiał włożyć trochę wysiłku w powstrzymanie się od trzęsenia. - Jakbym się rozpadł.

Archanioł pochylił głowę, odsłaniając kark widoczny między kołnierzem koszulki a wystrzyżonymi blond włosami. - Dusza jest wielką rzeczą, Sam. Ciało zwykle jest czymś na kształt kotwicy,utrzymującą ją w całości. To dlatego duchy, na które polujecie, pogrążają się w szaleństwie. Zatracają się w sobie. - Uniósł głowę, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Sama znad barku. - Dusza jest wszystkim, czym jesteś w danym momencie. Ludzie nie są przystosowani do postrzegania się w ten sposób.

Ta informacja sprawiła, że Samowi zakręciło się w głowie. Przełknął głośno, próbując zachować spokój. - No dobrze, więc czemu nie oszalałem? Czemu tu jestem? Mówiłeś, że to twoje wspomnienie? - rozejrzał się. Jakie Lucyfer mógł mieć wspomnienia związane z motelowym pokojem?

I wtedy go rozpoznał. Rozpoznał puste miejsce w łóżku koło niego, gdzie zapewne leżała Jess. Wiedział, że nie była prawdziwą Jess, lecz nie mógł tego przyznać przed sobą, bo było to nie tylko zbyt bolesne, ale również przerażająca część jego jaźni czuła większe przywiązanie do istoty, którą naprawdę była iluzoryczna Jess. Sam patrzył na białe prześcieradło, powoli wyciągając rękę i gładząc je nią. - To tu... to tu spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy.

Lucyfer potaknął, znów odwracając od niego twarz.

Był dokładny w każdym szczególe. Nawet deseń na tapecie wyglądał tak samo, jak Sam go zapamiętał.  
\- Dlaczego... dlaczego tutaj?  
\- Mówiłem ci. Z Piekłem można walczyć za pomocą dobrych wspomnień.  
Sam milczał przez kilka chwil, rozmyślając. - To -w końcu się odezwał - jest dla ciebie dobrym wspomnieniem?  
Lucyfer skinął głową. - Twój widok... To było... - przerwał, przymykając oczy. - To było coś, na co czekałem dłużej, niż mógłbyś przypuszczać.  
Sam przesunął się z zażenowaniem, wiercąc się na łóżku, jakby chciał wstać i odejść, ale nie mógł się na to zdecydować.  
\- Moje naczynie... - Lucyfer wypowiedział te słowa w taki sam sposób, co wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy skierował je do Sama. W jego tonie głosu było coś lekkiego i głęboko znaczącego, jakby myślał o tym przelotnie w każdej chwili, lecz zarazem jakby była to najważniejsza rzecz na świecie.  
\- Cóż - Sam powiedział z wahaniem w głosie - Cała ta sprawa odniosła odwrotny skutek, prawda?  
Lucyfer nie okazał złości, a nawet niezadowolenia z tych słów. Jego głowa nieco się opuściła, a Sam miał wrażenie, że jego rozmówca się uśmiecha. - To, co się wydarzyło, nie ma znaczenia, Sam. Wciąż jesteś moim naczyniem. Proszę, nie myśl o tym jak o pojęciu naukowym albo okropnej roli. Nigdy nie myślałem o tobie jak o narzędziu, Sam. Przenigdy.  
Sam przygryzł dolną wargę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Właśnie to najbardziej przeszkadzało mu w Lucyferze. Nie zamieszanie z demonami czy chęć mordu i zniszczenia. Nie. Najbardziej w diable nienawidził (tylko odrobinę bardziej niż faktu, że tak naprawdę wcale go nie nienawidził) tego, że przez Lucyfera czuł się nieswojo. Próbował, próbował ze wszystkich sił bać się go, mieć go dosyć, ale tych uczuć po prostu w nim nie było. Tak łatwo byłoby go nienawidzić, gdyby rzeczywiście był czystym wcieleniem zła, czyniącym je wyłącznie dla rozrywki, lecz Lucyfer nigdy nie przestał go strzec, mówiąc te rzeczy, przez które Sam czuł się... już sam nie wiedział, jak.  
\- Przestań - powiedział. - Po prostu przestań, okej? Zamilcz.  
Lucyfer spojrzał na niego znad ramienia, lecz posłusznie nic nie odpowiedział. Nie dał Samowi nawet tej satysfakcji wyglądania na obrażonego.

Przez dłuższy moment siedzieli w ciszy. Sam mełł w rękach prześcieradło, podziwiając realizm tkaniny. Piekło z pewnością zadbało o szczegółowość; a może to Lucyfer? Jego własne smutne wspomnienia były zniekształcone przez jego słabą pamięć, ale przypuszczał, że aniołom przypominanie sobie róznych rzeczy szło lepiej. Mimo to, Lucyfer musiał być... nawet nie wiedział, jak stary, a to pierwsze spotkanie musiało być niczym mgnienie wobec jego trwającego od milleni życia. Czy Lucyfer często o tym myślał?  
\- Co teraz? - spytał.  
Lucyfer powoli wstał, odchylając ramiona do tyłu, zanim odwrócił się twarzą do Sama. - Nie ma żadnego teraz. - Wskazał ręką przestrzeń dookoła nich. - Jest to. Wieczność. Równie dobrze mógłbyś zapomnieć o czasie, bo tutaj mogłoby go nie być.  
Ta koncepcja zaparła Samowi dech w piersiach. Pomysł samego bycia tutaj na dole, bez zmagania się z niczym, z brakiem jakichkolwiek zajęć, nagle go zaniepokoił. - Ale... musiałeś... planować coś albo chcieć coś zrobić. To znaczy, kiedy tu byłeś wcześniej, na pewno coś robiłeś. Zapewne miałeś do osiągnięcia jakieś cele?  
Lucyfer zdawał się uśmiechać, kiedy okrążył łóżko i wyciągnął rękę, by włożył delikatnie pasemko włosów Sama za jego ucho.  
Sam uświadomił sobie, iż nawet nie udawał, że się wzdryga.  
\- Ty byłeś moim celem, Sam - powiedział Lucyfer.  
Sam zamknął oczy. - Proszę, nie mów tak. - Chciał nadać swojemu głosowi mocny wydźwięk, ale jedynym, na co się zdobył, był cichy szept.  
Lucyfer nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego, lecz nic nie powiedział. Splótł dłonie za plecami i zaczął bezcelowo krążyć po pokoju. - Rozumiem, Sam, dlaczego zdecydowałeś się na pozostanie wobec mnie oziębłym. Wiem, że czujesz się do tego zmuszony. - Przerwał, a przyćmione światło oświetliło część jego twarzy tak, że Sam nie do końca widział jego minę. - Ale nie ma stąd żadnego wyjścia. A wieczność to długi czas, by powstrzymywać swoje uczucia tylko dlatego, że czuje się do tego zobowiązanym.

Sam mógł sprzeciwiać się temu na tysiąc różnych sposobów, lecz zarówno on i Lucyfer wiedzieli, że nie miał racji. Nie powiedział więc nic, zamiast tego ponownie położył się na łóżku i odwrócił plecami do Lucyfera.


	3. Wypływanie

Nie mógł zasnąć. Nie był nawet pewien, czy był w stanie zapaść w sen. Czy mógł spać? Nie wiedział, czy spanie było możliwe w Piekle, ani czy będąc wyłącznie duszą mógł spać i potrzebował snu. Zdawało mu się, że wcześniej zemdlał, ale być może to jego umysł po prostu zamknął się w sobie. Prawdopodobnie wtedy zatracał się wewnątrz siebie. Sen nagle przestwał wydawać się tak kuszący.  
Otworzył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy otoczenie zmieniło się w międzyczasie, ale zorientował się, że patrzy na ten sam ponury pokój, co wcześniej.  
\- Lucyfer? - słowa same opuściły jego usta, zanim o nich pomyślał i zarumienił się, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby je cofnąć.  
\- Tutaj - usłyszał jego głos, w którym był cień zdziwienia i zadowolenia, że Sam go zawołał.  
Archanioł znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku Sama i łowca usiadł prosto, czując się niezręcznie, że leży, podczas gdy Lucyfer stoi. Poczuł się głupio z powodu leżenia w łóżku. Wiedział, co Lucyfer myśli o ludziach, o tym, jacy są niedokonali. Czy Lucyfer sądził, że to żałosne iż musi - albo chociażby chce - spać?

Błyskawicznie przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien przejmować się tym, co spośród wszystkich ludzi myśli o nim Diabeł i Sam odchrząknął, czując się niezręcznie i opuścił stopy na podłoge, by usiąść prosto.

\- Co... - Sam naprawdę nie lubił zadawać mu pytań, ale nie mógł już znieść ciszy. - Co robiłeś?

\- Obserwowałem cię. Sam czuł, że powinno go to zdenerwować, ale nie mógł zmusić się do czucia irytacji.

\- Miałem na myśli, co do diaska zamierzasz tu robić? Wiesz... przez wieczność. Musi być... cokolwiek... Miał świadomość, że zaczyna świrować. Znaczenie pojęcia "wieczność" przytłoczyło go całym swoim ciężarem. Jest w Piekle. Nie ma tu książek do poczytania. Wszystko, co miał, to duża, skalista przestrzeń, jego własne myśli. I Lucyfer.

\- Nie chcę cię rozczarowywać, Sammy, ale nie mam tu żadnego ukrytego pokoju gier.

Sam westchnął, lecz kąciki jego ust uniosły się w coś na kształt uśmiechu.- Wiem.

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego przelotnie, po czym usiadł na skraju łóżka naprzeciw niego, kątem oka przyglądając się wyrazowi twarzy Sama, jakby ciekawiła go reakcja łowcy. Sam był aż nadto świadom swojej reakcji na słowa archanioła i że niekoniecznie powinna ona wyglądać w taki sposób. Westchnął, rozglądając się na boki.

\- Zwariuję tutaj? Czy to nieuniknione?

\- Nie wiem. - Głos Lucyfera brzmiał nader szczerze. - To miejsce nie zostało przystosowane dla ludzi, nigdy wcześniej żadnego tu nie było. Nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć, Sam.

\- Dobra. - Przyjrzał się iluzji motelowego pokoju. - Czy dałoby się wymyślić inne miejsce? Na przykład z jakimiś formami rozrywki? Wiesz, może kino? Albo bibliotekę? - Żartował tylko połowicznie.

\- Teoretycznie tak - odpowiedział Lucyfer. - Ale znałbyś już wszystko, co znajdowałoby się w takim miejscu. Zobaczysz tylko to, co już jest w twoim umyśle. Nie możesz zwiedzić nowych miejsc, tylko te, w których już byłeś.

Sam westchnął. Właśnie tego najbardziej się obawiał. - Dobrze. Możemy zobaczyć miejsca, w których byłeś? To znaczy, zadziała to dla nas obu?

\- Tak - powiedział Lucyfer, choć w jego głosie słychać było zawahanie. - Musisz jednak sam skupić się na przywołaniu wspomnień. Trudno jest skupić się na miejscu, jakie chcesz stworzyć. Żeby to zadziałało, potrzeba naprawdę silnego wspomnienia.

\- Przywołałeś... ten pokój w motelu.

Przez kilka chwil Lucyfer milczał, po czym westchnął i odchylił lekko głowę, patrząc w górę, jakby mógł zobaczyć niebo.

\- Chcesz, żebym to powiedział? - Wypowiedział to w beznamiętny sposób, jakby był zirytowany; zapewne wierzył, że Sam celowo udaje, że nic nie rozumie.

\- Co powiedział? - Głos Sama był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. - Jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Że jesteś jedyną rzeczą, której wyczekiwałem od tak dawna. Że cię k-

\- _Stop_ \- Sam przerwał mu, krzywiąc się. - Przestań - powiedział, juz nieco cichszym głosem. - Po prostu przestań . - Westchnął, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. - Dlaczego musisz mówić takie rzeczy?

Lucyfer odwrócił się do niego i uniósł brew. - Wolałbyś, żebym kłamał?

Sam uniósł ramiona, odwracając wzrok. - Wolałbym, żebyś nie mówił takich rzeczy - odpowiedział. - Wolałbym, żebyś się tak nie czuł. Ja... wolałbym nie być zamknięty tu na dole z tobą.

Lucyfer nie skomentował, a po wyrazie jego twarzy można było wnioskować, że rozmyśla, chociaż Sam nie mógł nie zauważyć, że nie wygląda na zadowolonego.

Milczeli przez kilka chwil, po czym Lucyfer znów się odezwał.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię nauczył? Jak tworzyć takie miejsca?

Sam pomyślał o tym. Jego wspomnienia związane z tym pokojem były... cóż, niezręczne. Poza tym, wolałby nie oglądać tych samych czterech ścian przez następnych kilka stuleci. Skinął głową. Ku jego zakoczeniu, Lucyfer obrócił się na łózku i podciągnął nogi na materac. Usiadł na klęczkach, nakazując gestem Samowi, by usiadł koło niego. Łowca zrobił to, ociągając się nieco i usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciw Lucyfera. Archanioł wyciągnął ręce i Sam zawahał się, lecz mimo wszystko je chwycił.

\- Do tego potrzeba sporo koncentracji - rzekł Lucyfer spokojnym głosem.

\- To nie jest coś, co da się zrobić łatwo. Dla niektórych ludzi może być to nawet poza granicą ich możliwości. Ale ty jesteś wyjątkowy, Sam.

Sam nieco przechylił głowę, znów czując się niezręcznie z powodu niespodziewanego komplementu, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko przytaknął słowom Lucyfera.

\- No dobrze - powiedział stanowczo archanioł. - Masz wybrane wspomnienie?

\- Myślałem o tej szkole, do której chodziłem, gdy miałem jedenaście lat - odparł Sam. - Naprawdę ją lubiłem. zostaliśmy tam tak długo, że zdążyłemzaprzyaźnić się z kilkoma osobami i-

\- Za słabe - Lucyfer wtrącił się. - I zbyt ogólne. Zawęź to. Teraz jesteśmy tylko w jednym pokoju, Sam. Pomyśl o pokoju, w którym mógłbyś szczęśliwie spędzic wieczność.

Sam pomyślał. Przyszło mu do głowy jedno miejsce. - Okej, hmm, może mój pokój w Stanford? Naprawdę lubiłem studia i byłem tam szczęśliwy, z Jess, moją... Urwał, przypominając sobie, jak Lucyfer ukazał mu się po raz pierwszy. - Dobrze wiesz.

\- Możemy spróbować - odparł Lucyfer. - Pomyśl o tym miejscu, Sam.

Skinął głową, zamykając oczy i wracając pamięcią do czasu sprzed włanania się Deana do ich mieszkanka.

\- Musisz naprawdę się skupić, Sam - ciągnął Lucyfer. - Nie tylko na tym, jak tam wyglądało; jak tam pachniało, na fakturze przedmiotów, na tym, jak ty się tam czułeś.

Jak się tam czuł? Na pewno szczęśliwie. Z ukochaną Jessicą. Oglądali razem filmy na DVD w weekendy. To było fajne. Normalne. Jess zawsze śmiała się z tego, że znał jedynie filmy z lat siedemdziesiątych i osiemdziesiątych. On i Dean gdy byli dziećmi, oglądali wyłącznie stare filmy, jakie można wypożyczyć w motelach, albo stare nagrania Bobby'ego...

Otworzył oczy. Udało mu się! Znowu był w swoim pokoju w Stanford. To było łóżko, w którym spał z Jessicą. Przesunął ręką po narzucie. Coś czerwoneko kapnęło mu na dłoń.

- _Nie!_

Chociaż nie chciał na to patrzeć za nic w świecie, instynktownie spojrzał w górę. Zobaczył wybuch ognia, ale zanim dostrzegł cokolwiek więcej, coś odciągnęło go. Na chwilę stracił orientację w przestrzeni. Czuł się, jakby wpadał w wir. Krzyczał i miotał się w powietrzu, ale po kilku chwilach wszystko się skończyło i wylądował z hukiem z powrotem w motelowym pokoju, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciw Lucyfera, którego dłonie zaciskały się na jego własnych tak mocno, jakby właśnie wyciągnął go z krawędzi klifu.

\- Miałeś pomyśleć o szczęśliwym miejscu - Lucyfer powiedział beznamiętnym tonem.

Sam nachmurzył się, gwałtownie puszczając jego dłonie. - To było szczęśliwe miejsce. Zanim nie zostało zniszczone. Jess i ja mogliśmy wieść razem naprawdę świetne życie i-

\- Mogliście? - Lucyfer sprawiał wrażenie szczerze zdziwionego. Sam spojrzał na niego. - Czułem twoje wspomnienia o tym miejscu, Sam. Dla mnie nie były one tak szczęśliwe. Nawet przed tym... wypadkiem. Musisz znaleźć się gdzieś, gdzie będziesz _prawdziwie_ szczęśliwy.

\- Byłem prawdziwie szczęśliwy z Jess - wyrzucił z siebie Sam.

Lucyfer przekrzywił głowę z zaciekawieniem. - Naprawdę? Pozwól, że zapytam jeszcze raz: _szczerze,_ czy byłeś tam szczęśliwy? Czułem lęk, paranoję. Żyłeś w strachu, że ona się dowie o wszystkim.

\- Nie - odparł Sam, ale jego głos nie był głośniejszy od szeptu.

\- Piekło wie, kiedy kłamiesz, Sam. Musisz z nim walczyć za pomocą prawdziwie odczuwanej radości.

Sam westchnął, wydychając powietrze przez lekko rozchylone usta. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że jego argumenty nie były tak silne, jakby chciał, musiał więc przyznać rację Lucyferowi, znaim ten wydobędzie na światło dnia kolejną niewygodną prawdę. Przypuszczał, że jedyne szczęśliwe wspomnienia, jakie mógł pokazać, to tylko te z Deanem, albo może z Bobbym. Chociaż bywały chwile, kiedy nawet z nimi nie był do końca szczery.

Rozmyślanie sprawiło, że Sam poczuł się niekomfortowo. Czy naprawdę tak wyglądało jego życie? Jeden wielki stek kłamstw? Czy zawsze w jakiś sposób kłamał?

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz - Lucyfer zachęcił go delikatnie. Sam nie był w dobrym nastroju, ale nigdy nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo się poddają, więc pokręcił głową, by pozbyć się przytłaczających myśli, po czym odwrócił się twarzą z powrotem do Lucyfera i chwycił go za ręce.

\- Musisz odnaleźć prawdziwe szczęście, Sam. Miejsce, w którym czujesz spokój. Skinął głową, pozwalając raz jeszcze swoim oczom się zamknąć, gdy przeszukiwał zasoby swoich wspomnień. Spokój? No dobra, w takim razie gdzieś z Deanem lub Bobbym. Tak, może dom Bobby'ego. Lubił dom Bobby'ego. Z pewnością był to najlepszy substytut domu, jaki kiedykolwiek miał.

\- Potrzebujesz konkretnego momentu, Sam. Musisz uchwycić i zatrzymać ułamek sekundy z tej chwili. Skup się. Pamiętał pewną noc. Nie było w niej nic szczególnego. Dean i Bobby byli na dole, słyszał delikatne, kojące echo ich głosów. Przeszukali gazety, ale nie było w nich żadnej roboty. Więc po prostu pozostali na chwilę w domu. Zamówili pizzę na wynos. Było miło. Chwila spokoju. To oklepany zwrot, ale właśnie w taki sposób mógł ją najlepiej opisać. Wziął głęboki oddech i w końcu odważył się otworzyć oczy.

Za Lucyferem stał regał z książkami, pełen nieco podniszczonych, lecz niezmiernie użytecznych starych woluminów. Po lewej były drzwi, chociaż nie myślał o otwieraniu ich. Nieco chybocząca się komoda, w której trzymał ubrania, których nie zabierał ze sobą w podróż. Gdy obrócił głowę w prawo, ujrzał drewniane biurko zawalone papierami. Ściana nad nim była zapełniona zdjęciami, diagramami i artykułami z gazet. Czuł nawet zapach whisky i Old Spice w powietrzu.

\- Dobra robota, Sam - pochwalił go Lucyfer. - Naprawdę mi się udało - Sam powiedział z niedowierzaniem, rozglądając się z zachwytem po pokoju. Był trochę zmartwiony, że zobaczy płomienie albo jakąś inną przerażającą scenę, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Już miał zamiar wstać, kiedy z zawstydzeniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż trzyma dłonie Lucyfera. Cofnął się, zaciskając pięści w nerwowym geście, którego zaraz potem pożałował. Czując rumieniec oblewający jego twarz odwrócił się, udając, że przygląda się detalom pokoju.

\- To powinno wytrzymać - powiedział Lucyfer, wolno podchodząc do niego i stając za jego plecami. Powoli rozejrzał się po pokoju, choć jego twarz nie zdradzała, o czym myśli.

Sam zastanawiał się nieraz, o czym myślą anioły. Nie miał pojęcia, jak w ogóle zacząć szacowanie wieku Lucyfera, ale wiedział, że jest to czas co najmniej o kilka tysięcy lat dłuższy od ludzkiego życia. Łowca często bywał zaskoczony przez rzeczy, zdarzenia, które mu się przytrafiały. Z pewnością wszystkie te przygody jedynie znudziłyby Lucyfera. Ten pokój prawdopodobnie był dla niego co najmniej nad wyraz przeciętny i sztampowy. 

Sam zaczął przyglądać się półkom, próbując nie skupiać się zbyt mocno na swoim niezwykłym towarzyszu i zauważył, że - tak jak mówił Lucyfer - znał wszystkie książki, jakie na nich były. Znał wszystko, co było w tym pokoju i właśnie ta wiedza powołała wszystkie przedmioty do istnienia. Znał pustą szklankę stojącą na rogu biurka, trochę zetlały koc armii amerykańskiej narzucony na kanapę, nawet szuflady zawierały wszystko to, co pamiętał.

W środku nie było zbyt wiele. Grzebień, kilka długopisów, jego ładowarka do telefonu (chociaż jeden Bóg wiedział, gdzie w tej chwili był jego telefon), plik karteczek samoprzylepnych i stara talia kart do gry, które Bobby dał mu, gdy miał dziesięć lat. Wyciągnął je z szuflady. Cóż, przynajmniej wreszcie było co robić. Znał każdą kartę w talii, więc nie było powodu, żeby to miało nie zadziałać. Mógł poćwiczyć pasjansa, lub...

Nie chcąc robić z tego czegoś wielkiego, odwrócił się twarzą do Lucyfera, który jak gdyby nic stał i obserwował go. Z nikłym pół-uśmiechem podał mu talię.

\- Chcesz zagrać? Lucyfer uniósł brwi, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. - W co?

Sam wzruszył ramionami. - W oczko, pokera, cokolwiek. Bobby nauczył mnie i Deana mnóstwa gier, gdy byliśmy mali.

\- Tym? - Lucyfer zapytał, wskazując głową talię i patrzył jak Sam wyciąga plik kart z pudełka. - Jak się w to gra?

\- Nauczę cię - powiedział Sam.

Usiadł na łóżku, nakazując gestem Lucyferowi zrobić to samo, podobnie jak siedzieli wcześniej. Powtarzał sobie, że to było po prostu znalezienie sobie rozrywki. Utknęli tu na zawsze, więc równie dobrze mogli zająć się graniem. On tylko pokazywał Lucyferowi kilka karcianek, robiąc użytek z tych niewielu rzeczy, jakie tu mieli. To był prosty i praktyczny sposób spędzenia czasu. Mogła tak zrobić każda inna dwójka ludzi.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Sam upewnił się, że podejmuje właściwą decyzję i skinął głową. Był w stanie to zrobić. Do diaska, w porządku. Mógł znieść wieczność. Lucyfer jako towarzysz, to żaden problem. Chociaż być może brak wątpliwości powinien budzić wątpliwości sam w sobie...

Decydując się nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele, Sam potasował karty.


	4. Unoszenie się

\- Trójka.  
 - Ful.  
Sam westchnął i zebrał karty, potrząsając głową. - Jak na kogoś, kto dopiero co nauczył się grać, jesteś cholernie dobry.  
Kąciki ust Lucyfera uniosły się w coś na kształt dumnego uśmiechu. - Lubię być najlepszy we wszystkim, co robię.  
\- Pokazówka - wymamrotał Sam, ponownie rozkładając karty.  
\- Czy ludzie często grają w tę grę?  
Sam wzruszył ramionami. - Jest całkiem popularna. Dużo ludzi chodzi do kasyn, żeby zagrać , zwłaszcza w Ameryce.  
\- Kasyna? - spytał Lucyfer. - To te miejsca, gdzie uprawia się hazard?  
Sam skinął głową. - Tak, dużo osób gra tam na pieniądze w nadziei na zbicie szybkiej fortuny, rozumiesz.  
\- Ludzie - powiedział Lucyfer. - Nigdy nie zrozumiałem waszej obsesji na punkcie rzeczy materialnych. Macie dziwny system wartości.  
Sam nie odezwał się.  
\- Dlaczego ludzie ryzykują swoim majątkiem? - zapytał Lucyfer. - Nie lepiej byłoby strzec rzeczy, które tak bardzo cenicie?  
\- Sądzę, że to dodaje emocji - wyjaśnił Sam. - Wiesz, gra jest ciekawsza, jeżeli masz coś do stracenia. Co więcej, wygrana z pewnością sprawia więcej przyjemności, jeśli możesz coś dzięki niej zyskać.

Lucyfer zaczął o tym myśleć.  
\- To ma sens - powiedział w końcu. - Wolałbyś grać na pieniądze?  
\- Dlaczego o to pytasz? Masz gdzieś tutaj ukrytą forunę?  
Lucyfer roześmiał się, lecz zaprzeczył po chwili. - Z tego co wiem, tu na dole nie ma czegoś takiego jak pieniądze. Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy byłoby to dla ciebie ciekawsze.  
\- To nie muszą być pieniądze - wyjaśnił Sam. - Dzieci w szkołach zwykle grają o słodycze i różne inne fanty.

Lucyfer rozejrzał się po pokoju. Sam również to zrobił. W pomieszczeniu, w jakim się znajdowali nie było nic, o co można byłoby grać, a i tak wszystkie przedmioty (albo raczej ich iluzje) należały do niego. Przyjrzał się sylwetce Lucyfera, lecz po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to też była iluzja. Nie chciał sobie o tym przypominać, znowu zaczęło go przez to ogarniać nieprzyjemne uczucie rozpływania się.

\- Moglibyśmy zagrać o opowiadania lub coś w tym stylu - powiedział szybko, chcąc odepchnąć od siebie dręczące go myśli. - Ten, kto przegrywa rozdanie, musi powiedzieć coś, o czym nie wie druga osoba.  
Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi, zaciekawiony propozycją. - To znaczy?  
 Sam wzruszył ramionami. - To może być cokolwiek. Albo, jeżeli wygrasz rozdanie, będziesz mógł mnie o coś zapytać. Na przykład o coś, co chcesz o mnie wiedzieć.

Na twarzy Lucyfera przez chwilę majaczyło zaintrygowanie, lecz szybko je ukrył. - Czemu nie? - odpowiedział.  
Gdy w końcu zaczęli grę od nowa, Sam nieświadomie wziął szybki wdech, widząc, jakie wyciągnął karty. Miał dobrą rękę. Kareta!

Podniósł wzrok znad kart, patrząc na archanioła, który sprawiał wrażenie skupionego na swoim układzie. Lucyfer miał twarz urodzonego pokerzysty. Musiał przyznać, że nie podobało mu się, żeby Lucyfer zadawał mu osobiste pytania, chociaż fakt, że będzie mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Diable rozbudził jego ciekawość, mimo że wolał nie skupiać się na tym uczuciu.

"Mógłbym wykorzystać tę sytuację, żeby znaleźć jego słabości", pomyślał, choć ten argument brzmiał słabo nawet w jego własnej głowie.  
\- Kareta - mruknął, by powstrzymać się od dalszych rozmyślań.  
Lucyfer nieco skrzywił się, wykładając karty na stół. - Dwie pary. Śmiało, Sammy, pytaj.

  
Sam przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się. Nie miał pojęcia, o co zapytać. Nie dlatego, że nie wiedział, o co; wręcz przeciwnie, miał zbyt wiele pytań, żeby wybrać z nich tylko jedno. Wreszcie, z mętlikiem w głowie, zdecydował się na w miarę bezpieczne. - Ile masz lat?

Przez chwilę Lucyfer tylko popatrzył na niego, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

Sam zaczął się wiercić z niepokoju. W końcu nie wytrzymał i spytał: - No co?

\- Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że zapytasz akurat o to - odpowiedział Lucyfer spokojnym głosem, następnie pogrążył się przez moment w romzyślaniu. Wreszcie powiedział: - Czas na samym początku był nieistotną koncepcją. Dopiero wy, ludzie wymyśliliście wszystkie urządzenia potrzebne do tego, by obsesyjnie śledzić jego bieg. Nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć dokładnie, ale chyba bardziej zależy ci na tym, żeby wiedzieć od jak dawna istnieję, niż na moim dokładnym wieku. - Przez kilka minut myślał. - Szacując z grubsza, powiedziałbym, że zostałem stworzony jakieś siedemdziesiąt miliardów lat temu.

Sam poczuł, że blednie. Pomimo szoku, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego mózg nie jest w stanie całkowicie zrozumieć tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Wiedział, co oznacza ta liczba, wiedział, że to był bardzo, bardzo długi czas, ale wciąż nie potrafił chociażby wyobrazić sobie, jak dawno temu to było. Czuł się, jakby opuścił Stanford wieki temu, a przecież minęło zaledwie kilka lat. Lucyfer żył przez okres tak długi, jak całe życie Sama pomnożony niezliczalną ilość razy. Szczerze mówiąc, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

Zdawało się, że Lucyfera rozbawiła jego reakcja. - Potrzebujesz chwilki, Sammy?  
Zaprzeczył raptownie, instynktownie się broniąc. - Co? Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Gwałtownie chwycił karty i potasował karty, nie ukrywając przy tym swojego rozdrażnienia. - No dobra, następne rozdanie.

Mimo że Lucyfer wcześniej przejawiał frustrującą ilość talentu do gry, Sam miał nadzieję, że jakoś da radę fuksem go ograć i zadać wszystkie pytania, ale oczywiście Lucyfer zwyciężył z lepszym od jego układem.  
Sam westchnął, próbując zachowwyać się nonszalancko. - Dobra. Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
Lucyfer nie wahał się, jakby już wcześniej ułożył sobie w głowie to pytanie. - Czy budzę w tobie lęk?

Sam zamrugał. Lucyfer również sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego jego wcześniejszym pytaniem, ale w ten pozytywny sposób. To pytanie tak zszokowało Sama, że przez chwilę nie mógł nic wymyśleć. Zorientował się, iż odwrócił wzrok i nerwowo zatykał włosy za ucho, by uniknąć odpowiedzi. Lucyfer najwyraźniej nie chciał go z nią popędzać. Cisza trwała przez moment, aż w końcu wymamrotał w odpowiedzi: "Nie." Zmusił się do tego, by znów spojrzeć w stronę swojego rozmówcy. - Przynajmniej nie tak, jak być może powinieneś.

Bał się, że Lucyfer poprosi go o rozwinięcie wypowiedzi lub użyje jej, by coś zaimplikować, ale on tylko skinął głową. - Doceniam twoją szczerość, Sammy.

Grali dalej. Lucyfer albo nie był świadomy, albo udawał, że nie zauważa rumieńca na twarzy Sama. Łowca był podejrzliwy również wobec łatwości, z jaką Diabeł przyjął przegraną następnej rundy, ale niepewien jak - lub w jakim celu - miałby ją zaplanować, przestał się tym przejmować i zastanowił się nad następnym pytaniem.  
Ponieważ Lucyfer sprawiał wrażenie otwartego w swoich odpowiedziach, zdecydował się na nieco bardziej osobiste pytanie. - Czy... żałujesz tego? Wiesz, stania się Szatanem?

Przez chwilę Lucyfer nie odpowiadał. Mimo że starał się powstrzymywać, jego twarz nachmurzyła się stopniowo. Gdy zaczął mówić w jego głosie pojawił się ton, który sprawił, że Sam prawie zaczął żałować, że o to spytał.  
\- Nie. - Lucyfer pokręcił głową. - Myślę, że gdyby to wszystko miało się wydarzyć jeszcze raz, zrobiłbym to samo. Żałuję tego, że nie miałem żadnego wyboru. Jeśli Michael dałby m,i chociaż cień szansy na to, że zostanę wysłuchany, zrobiłbym wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby go przekonać. - Podniósł głowę i nawiązał z Samem kontakt wzrokowy. - Nie dali mi wyboru. Nikt nie słuchał. Nikt nawet nie próbował rozważyć moich słów. Mówiłem ci już, Sam. Zrobiłem to, bo musiałem.

Sam zorientował się, że przytaknął. Nie zgadzał się z tym, że czyny Lucyfera były słuszne, ale rozumiał jego motywy. Lucyfer miał do wyboru jedynie zatrzymać dla siebie swoje zdanie albo o nie walczyć. Sam przypuszczał - nieważne, co go do tego skłoniło - że nie można winić Lucyfera za to, że bronił swoich racji.

\- Myślisz, że źle zrobiłem? - spytał go Lucyfer.  
\- Nie twoja kolej na zadawanie pytań - powiedział Sam, zanim nawet zastanowił się nad tym, czy dowcipkowanie z Diabłem jest rozsądne.  
Lucyfer uśmiechnął się, składając karty, które trzymał w ręku z powrotem na górę stosu.  
\- Zawsze lubiłem nasze wyjątkowe pogawędki, Sammy. - Spojrzał w oczy łowcy. - To może zdawać się niczym w porównaniu z innymi rzeczami, które próbowałem osiągnąć, ale twoja akceptacja jest czymś, na czym zależało mi przez cały czas.

Sam złożył swoje karty z powrotem w stosik, wpatrując się tępo w jedną z nich, znajdującą się na samej górze. As kier.  
\- Wiem - westchnął. - Wiesz, nawet po tym wszystkim, po tych wszystkich okropieństwach, jakie widziałem, po wszystkich polowaniach na potwory, najbardziej niepokoi mnie... współczucie, jakie okazują niektóre z nich. - Spojrzał na twarz Lucyfera. - Widziałem wampiry i wilkołaki, które nie chciały krzywdzić ludzi. Demony i anioły, które chciały tylko żyć wśród ludzi, nie rzucając się w oczy. - Prawie się uśmiechnął. - Szczerze, myślałem, że jeżeli kogokolwiek można uznać za - po prostu - wcielenie zła, to jesteś nim ty. Ale ty... ty przyszedłeś do mnie w tamtym śnie i wydawało się... że naprawdę obchodzi cię, jak się czułem. Jasne, chciałeś użyć mnie do zrobienia całego tego zła, jakie miałeś w planach, ale pragnąłeś, żebym zrozumiał, dlaczego to robisz. - Zwrócił wzrok na Lucyfera. - Prawda?

Archanioł skinął głową. - Wiem, że wciąż tego do końca nie rozumiesz, Sam. Ale cieszę się, że przynajmniej wiesz, że chciałem, żebyś zrozumiał.  
Sam westchnął. - Żałuję, że to wiem - przyznał. Jego głos stał się bardziej poważny; mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie chcę być taki jak ty, Lucyfer. Nie chcę cię rozumieć.  
\- Ale rozumiesz - odrzekł spokojnie Lucyfer.  
Ramiona Sama opadły, a głowę opuścił tak nisko, że włosy przysłaniały mu twarz. Nic nie powiedział, lecz fakt, że się nie spierał z tym stwierdzeniem był sam w sobie wymowniejszy niż krzyk.  
\- Sam - zaczął Lucyfer delikatnie, wręcz wzdychając - najprawdopodobniej znajdujemy się w najgorszym miejscu, jakie kiedykolwiek zostało stworzone. Nawet jeżeli miałbym w planach jakiś podstęp, tu na dole niewiele mogę zrobić. Nie chcę od ciebie niczego, ale cieszy mnie twoje towarzystwo. - Przerwał na chwilę. - Chyba, że wolałbyś zostać sam?

Ciągle nie chcąc odpowiedzieć Lucyferowi, Sam zaciął wargi, lecz musiał przyznać, że archanioł miał rację. - Nie - w końcu powiedział. - Nie chcę tutaj zostać osamotniony.  
\- Siedzenie w tak napiętej atmosferze jest niewiele lepsze - zwrócił mu uwagę Lucyfer.  
Sam westchnął.  
\- Proszę cię jedynie o to, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał, Sammy.

Sam zastanowił się. Czy Diabeł, czy nie, jego prośba była całkiem rozsądna. Poza tym, Lucyfer miał słuszność; i tak byli w Piekle, a nawet, jeżeli miał wobec niego złe przeczucia, w Klatce Lucyfer i tak nie mógłby zrobić wiele.  
\- Dobrze - na wpół świadomie odrzekł Sam. - Rozumiem. I masz rację, nie chcę pozostać tu sam i nie mogę ciągnąć tej luźnej pogawędki w nieskończoność. - Wziął głęboki wdech, unosząc ramiona. - Ty chcesz, żebyśmy spróbowali się dogadać i ja tak samo.  
Kąciki ust Lucyfera rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. - Cieszy mnie, że to słyszę, Sammy.  
Sam nachmurzył się. - Tylko Dean może mnie tak nazywać.  
Zdawało się, że Lucyfera nieco zasmuciła jego reakcja, ale zaledwie wzruszył ramionami, jak przypuszczał Sam, zgadzając się.

Sam wypuścił powietrze z płuc, siląc się na to, by chociaż sprawiać wrażenie rozluźnionego, mając nadzieję, że po chwili tak się również poczuje. Przez moment pakował karty z powrotem do pudełka, po czym spojrzał na Lucyfera. - Znasz jakieś ciekawe opowieści? W sumie możemy poznać się trochę lepiej. Tym razem nie będziemy do tego potrzebować gier karcianych.  
 Lucyfer uśmiechnął się, splatając ręce za plecami. - Mam kilka tysiącleci historii do wyboru. Od czego chcesz zacząć?

* * *

  
Z początku Sam słuchał z czystej uprzejmości, by dać Lucyferowi szansę. Jednakże gdy Szatan kontynuował opowiadać historie sprzed wieków, o innych światach albo podniosłych zdarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce w Niebie, Sam ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zaczął przysłuchiwać się im z zachwytem.  
\- Zaraz - wtrącił, ciekawy szczegółów. - Więc kiedyś przestrzeń kosmiczna była pusta?  
\- Przestrzeń kosmiczna zawsze tam była - wyjaśniał Lucyfer. - W dosłownym sensie, właśnie tym jest. Po prostu przestrzenią, pustkowiem ciągnącym się w nieskończoność. Była, jak sądzę, czymś w rodzaju czarnego podobrazia. Na samym początku wszystko było puste. Nawet Niebo było puste, dopóki nie powstało więcej aniołów, które mogły w nim zamieszkać, więcej istot. Właśnie tym jest tworzenie, po prostu zapełnianiem przestrzeni.

Sam potaknął szybko. - Okej, czyli przestrzeń tak, jak... - wyciągnął rękę w górę, trochę głupio się czując, ponieważ nawet nie wiedział, w którą stronę względem Piekła jest Niebo. - Wiesz, przestrzeń tam na górze. Skąd wzięły się planety i gwiazdy? To znaczy, jak powstały? Czy naprawdę miał miejsce Wielki Wybuch?

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się, wydając się ucieszony jego entuzjazmem. - Tak. To absurd mówić, że Ojciec stworzył wszystko zgodnie z waszymi prawami fizyki. Jeśli Ojciec stworzył wszystko, stworzył również prawa fizyki.  
\- Więc to On spowodował Wielki Wybuch?  
Lucyfer skinął głową. - Stworzył materię. Sprawił, że zaczęła się łączyć i oddziaływać ze sobą, a później mnożyć się. Nie wiedziałem, czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co z niej powstanie. Ale On to zaczął, wszystko to, co widzisz, On... jakby to powiedzieć, wysiał ziarna.  
\- Jej - szepnął Sam. - Więc... widziałeś, jak się działo to wszystko?  
\- Owszem - przyznał Lucyfer, uradowany jego podziwem. - To było piękne.  
\- A co z życiem? Mam na myśli, wy już istnieliście i lewiatany też, prawda? Ale co z życiem tutaj? Czy Bóg, no wiesz, również je zapoczątkował?  
Lucyfer znowu potaknął. - Wtedy nie znaliśmy Jego całego planu. Po prostu obserwowaliśmy. Nagle powstały wszystkie światy, planety zaczęły się kształtować. Ziemia... - urwał, pogrążając się w myślach.

Sam zastanawiał się, czy pamiętał, jak to wszystko wtedy wyglądało. On nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Ziemi bez ludzi i zwierząt, bez budynków, nawet bez stałego lądu.  
\- Zaplanował, że zostanie zaludniona. Nie powiedział nam tego. Ale On zesłał nas na nią z zadaniami do wykonania. - Zamilkł, patrząc na Sama. - Musisz wiedzieć, że wtedy była pustkowiem. Była noc. Przez cały czas.  
\- Jak to? - zapytał Sam z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie było gwiazd - wyjaśnił Lucyfer. - Zesłał nas więc na dół. Mieliśmy oświetlić ten wszechświat. Nakazał nam stworzyć gwiazdy, zebrać w całość materię, z której powstaną. I tak też zrobiliśmy. Poleciałem wraz z moimi braćmi i siostrami i rozświetliliśmy ciemność wszechświata.

Przestał mówić, lecz Sam przeczuwał, że to nie było wszystko. Już ten fragment opowieści sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale był pewien, że Lucyfer nie mówił mi o czymś.

Lucyfer westchnął, widząc, że Sam przypatruje mu się z oczekiwaniem i ciągnął dalej swoją historię. - Prowadziłem część moich młodszych braci, gdy mój Ojciec przywołał mnie od siebie. - Wyraz twarzy Lucyfera nieco stężał, jakby nie bardzo chciał sobie to przypomnieć. - Oczywiście, powróciłem do Niego natychmiast. To zawsze było postrzegane jako wielki zaszczyt, zostać przez Niego wezwanym osobiście.

\- Czego od ciebie chciał? - spytał Sam, próbując ułożyć sobie całą tę scenę w głowie. Niestety, był świadom, że nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego. Nawet zwizualizowanie prawdziwej postaci Lucyfera, a nie naczynia, było praktycznie niemożliwe, a co dopiero jego rozmowa z Bogiem.

\- Powiedział, że mam wykonać bardzo ważne zadanie - kontynuował Lucyfer cichym głosem. - Przydzielił mi stworzenie kolejnej gwiazdy. Olbrzymiej gwiazdy, znajdującej się w pobliżu planet. Miałem stworzyć świt... - jego głos nabrał refleksyjnego tonu. Zdawało się, że prawie zapomniał o towarzystwie Sama. - Nie było wtedy takiego słowa. Nie ma takiego słowa w enochiańskim. Ale zacząłem tworzyć gwiazdę, o jaką mnie prosił. Ciężko nad nią pracowałem. Chciałem, by Ojciec był zadowolony. Pracowałem aż do momentu, w którym zgromadzona przeze mnie materia zaczęła gęstnieć, rozszerzać się i świecić. Jej światło było tak mocne, że oświetlało planety. Zostały przez nią przyciągnięte i zaczęły krążyć wokół niej. Malutka Ziemia była na trzecim miejscu w rzędzie. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy tego, ale była idealnie umiejscowiona, utrzymana w równowadze do celów większych, niż mogliśmy sobie wyobrazić.

Samowi dzwoniło w uszach. Prawie widział gwiazdy tańczące przed jego oczami. Czuł się, jakby unosił się wraz z nimi w kosmosie.  
\- Ty... stworzyłeś słońce? - wypalił Sam. - Znaczy się, prawdziwe słońce? To, które świeci teraz tam na górze?

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się, widząc zaszokowaną minę Sama, a jego błękitne oczy lśniły z dumy. - Zapewne ludzie mieliby o mnie trochę lepsze zdanie, gdyby wiedzieli o tym, że jestem odpowiedzialny za to arcydziełko. - Delikatnie pokręcił głową, gdy uśmiech nieco zszedł mu z twarzy. - Gwiazda Świtu - rzekł. - Jesteś mądrym chłopakiem, Sam, na pewno wiedziałeś, że tak mnie nazywano. Świetlisty Syn Poranka, Niosący Świt.  
\- Fakt - powiedział Sam, kiwając głową. - To ma sens.

Lucyfer nie odpowiesział. Ku zaskoczeniu Sama, zgiął lekko nogi w kolanach tak, że podeszwy jego stóp spoczywały płasko na łóżku i przechylił się do tyłu. Leżał teraz na plecach, patrząc w górę na iluzję sufitu pokoju.

Sam nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić lub powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. Czuł się niejako zobowiązany poruszyć się, bo chociaż Lucyfer go nie dotykał, takie rozluźnienie było zbyt intymne. Próbował przekonać sam siebie, że to głupie, siedzieć sztywno, jakby połknął kij i przyglądać się realizmowi dżinsów Lucyfera, gdy jego nogi leżały tak blisko skrzyżowanych nóg Sama.  
\- W porządku? - w końcu zapytał go.

Lucyfer drgnął, prawdopodobnie wzruszając ramionami. - To dziwne - przyznał - mówić o tym wszystkim.  
\- To dziwne słyszeć takie rzeczy - odrzekł Sam i zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
Kąciki ust Lucyfera rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. - Jeżeli chcesz, mogę przestać opowiadać.  
\- Nie - wyrzucił Sam, prawie się rumieniąc z powodu szybkości, z jaką to powiedział. - To... to naprawdę niesamowite. Proszę, mów dalej.  
Lucyfer poruszył się, kładąc się nieco wygodniej i jeszcze raz rozpoczął swą opowieść o dziejach z początków czasu i wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce miriady lat temu.


	5. Pływanie

— Czy zrobiłbyś to ponownie? — zapytał Sam, opierając się plecami o zagłówek. — Jeżeli wiedziałbyś, że Słońce da nam życie, czy mimo tego stworzyłbyś je?

  
Lucyfer zastanawiał się przez chwilę. — Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że tak się stanie. Uszczęśliwiało mnie spełnianie woli Ojca — powiedział. — Oświetliłem Ziemię Jego światłością. Stworzyłem pierwszy świt. Włożyłem w to tak dużo swojej mocy, że Michael musiał zanieść mnie z powrotem do Nieba. Mimo to wszyscy byliśmy zadowoleni. Całość stworzenia była piękna. I rozszerzała się. Na Ziemi zaczęły rozwijać się organizmy. Powstały rośliny, planeta zaczęła oddychać i tworzyć zupełnie nowe formy życia. — urwał, marszcząc czoło. — Wtedy nawet nie podejrzewaliśmy, że zapełnią ją tak świadome istoty.

  
Sam wyobraził sobie patrzenie na powstający świat jak na jakąś dziwną szalkę Petriego. Jak to jest, spoglądać w dół na zaczynający istnieć świat?

  
— Ojciec pozwolił nam zejść na dół, na ziemię i zwiedzić ją, gdy Go o to poprosiliśmy. Zawsze było tam przyjemnie, to miejsce podobało się nam wszystkim. Lecz zanim wyruszyliśmy, przywołał do Siebie Michaela. Gdy wrócił, zapytałem. co powiedział Ojciec, ale nie chciał mi powtórzyć zbyt wiele z Jego słów. Przypuszczam, że Ojciec nakazał mu tylko upewnić się, że żadne z nas nie zniszczy przypadkowo całego planu. — Lucyfer patrzył na swoje ręce. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

  
Sam zastanawiał się, czy myślał o tym, jak mógł położyć kres życiu na Ziemi zaraz po tym, jak powstało. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie tak niewinnego Lucyfera, jak w czasie, o którym opowiadał; nieposzlakowanego, gdy słowo "diabeł" jeszcze nie istniało.

  
— Początkowo uznaliśmy. że Ziemia ma być zaledwie cudownym miejscem na wycieczki — rzekł Lucyfer. — Wszystko rozwijało się, płyty tektoniczne się przesuwały, formując powoli ziemię i skały. Lecz w końcu zauważyliśmy życie. Na początku jedynie bakterie. Życie zaczęło się morzach, od małych stworzonek, które mogliśmy obserwować godzinami. Zapytałem Michaela, czy wiedział, że to powstanie, a on odpowiedział, że że Ojciec mówił o tym, iż pewnego dnia na Ziemi powstanie życie.  
— Co o tym myślałeś? — zapytał Sam.

  
Lucyfer zdawał się być zaskoczony pytaniem; wahał się z odpowiadaniem, aż w końcu wzruszył ramionami. — Stwierdziłem, że to wspaniale. Podziwiałem wszystkie dzieła Ojca. Pewnego razu siedziałem z Michaelem przez całe dnie, patrząc na małe, pływające kijanki. Widzieliśmy, jak dorastają. Widzieliśmy pierwszą ewolucję. Chciałem wiedzieć o nich więcej, chciałem wiedzieć, po co to wszystko.

  
— Czy Bóg ci powiedział? To znaczy, czy kiedykolwiek opowiedział ci o swoim planie?  
Lucyfer pokręcił głową. — Wydawało się, że Michael wie o wszystkim, ale kiedy spytałem Ojca o jego plan, kazał mi patrzeć, podziwiać i uczyć się. — Urwał. — Myślę, że właśnie ta niewiedza była pierwszą rzeczą, jaka mnie rozsierdziła.  
— Czy ktoś inny martwił się tym?  
— Nie — odpowiedział Lucyfer. — Chyba nie obchodził ich cel tego wszystkiego. Michael nakazał młodszym aniołom okazać szacunek stworzeniu i tylko się przyglądać. To nie był zwyczajny rozkaz. Jakbyśmy czekali na coś.  
— To było długie czekanie — skwitował Sam.  
— Czas nie miał dla nas znaczenia — rzekł beztrosko Lucyfer. — Wszystkie nowe istoty rozwijały się. Pojawiły się owady oraz mnóstwo ryb. Coraz częściej zastanawiałem się nad tym. Chciałem wiedzieć, do czego to zmierza.

  
Samowi łatwo było wyobrazić sobie rozmyślającego Lucyfera. Lucyfer wyróżniał się na tle innych aniołów, które spotkał Sam swoją nadzwyczajną dociekliwością. Łowca dziwił się, dlaczego tak bardzo się różnił, był o wiele bardziej ciekawski niż inni. Myślał, czy ta część jego osobowości mogła być z góry zaplanowane przez Stwórcę.  
— Spytałeś wtedy Boga?  
Lucyfer skinął głową, wciąż wpatrując się w sufit. — Powiedział, że co ma być, to będzie — odrzekł ze spokojem w głosie. Zacząłem się niepokoić. Nie byłem z tym szczęśliwy. Dołączyłem do mojego rodzeństwa na Ziemi, gdy nagle zaczęło grzmieć. Sądzę, że to ja mogłem spowodować tę burzę. — Zamilkł na chwilę, najwidoczniej pogrążony we wspomnieniach, po czym dokończył: — Staliśmy na wybrzeżu. W wodzie była jedna mała rybka, która po chwili wyszła na ląd. Było z nami parę młodych aniołów. Pamiętam, jak Michael ostrzegł jednego z nich, żeby nie nadepnął na rybkę, bo są wobec niej wielkie plany.

Sam widział tę scenę oczami wyobraźni: małe stworzonko ze słabo wykształconymi zalążkami kończyn pełznące szlakiem ewolucji.

Lucyfer przypatrywał mu się z lekko przechyloną głową, dzięki czemu widział Sama pomimo półleżącej pozycji. — W porządku, Sammy?  
Skinął głową. — Czuję się po prostu... nieco przytłoczony tym wszystkim — wyznał. Zapadła cisza. — I mówiłem ci już, żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał.  
Lucyfer potaknął i znowu zwrócił twarz w stronę sklepienia. — Myślę, że na dzisiaj to koniec opowieści. Powinieneś odpocząć.

Sam zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem. — Tutaj, na dole, też potrzebuję snu?

Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami. — Z pewnością pomoże ci to zachować równowagę. Raczej uda ci się zasnąć. Ludzkie dusze czerpią ze snu tyle samo korzyści, co ciało.  
— Co będziesz robił? — spytał Sam.  
— Będę czekał — odpowiedział mu Lucyfer.  
Sam zmarszczył brwi. — Nie zanudzisz się?  
Kąciki ust Lucyfera uniosły się, jakby mężczyzna powiedział coś zabawnego. — Czekałem tu na ciebie przez cały czas, Sam. Pozwolenie ci się przespać przez kilka godzin nie jest żadnym problemem.

Sam z niepewnością odwrócił wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy nie mógłby poszukać w szafie jakichś innych ubrań, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nieświadomie przebrał się do spania siłą swojej woli. Westchnął, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do zmiennej mechaniki rządzącej Piekłem i już miał się położyć, lecz przypomniał sobie, że Lucyfer nadal leżał na łóżku jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— Yyy... czy mógłbyś się... przesunąć?  
Lucyfer popatrzył na niego pytająco. — Masz miejsce, żeby się wyspać — stwierdził fakt.

Sam poczuł, że jego szyja oblewa się rumieńcem. — Tak — przyznał — ale nie możesz... — Odchrząknął, czując zażenowanie. — Wolałbym, żeby nie było cię na łóżku, kiedy będę spał.

Lucyfer wydawał się być nieco rozczarowany, ale mimo to wstał, przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na chyboczącym się krześle przy regale z książkami.

Czując niezmierne skrępowanie, Sam przykrył się kołdrą i odwrócił plecami do archanioła, ponieważ było mu zbyt głupio, by nawet spojrzeć w jego stronę. To, że Lucyfer siedział, patrząc na niego, nie było o wiele lepsze, ale wszystko było bardziej komfortowe od dzielenia łóżka.

Powiercił się chwilę, próbując znaleźć jak najwygodniejszą pozycję i zamknął oczy, a sceny z historii stworzenia świata, którą opowiedział mu Lucyfer, malowały się w jego umyśle.

* * *

 

Śnił. Śniło mu się, że leciał przez przestrzeń kosmiczną, kształtował światło w swoich dłoniach i przemieniał je w coś wspaniałego. Był zadowolony i dumny z siebie, a jego bracia i siostry byli razem z nim i też byli z niego dumni. Teraz gwiazdy już świeciły, rozświetlając Wszechświat i wszystko, co zostało stworzone...  
Otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że na nie patrzy.  
Stojący przy nim Lucyfer powoli odwrócił głowę, patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem.  
— Co...? — Sam stanął na nogi, myśląc, że jeszcze przed chwilą leżał na łóżku, ale gdy spojrzał w dół, jego oczom ukazała się pustka. Spanikowany, zaczął wymachiwać kończynami, lecz zaraz po tym uspokoił się. Czyż nie przechodził wcześniej przez to samo? Był w Piekle, mógł upaść jedynie , jeżeli o tym myślał. _"Przestań. Wszystko jest w porządku."_ — powtarzał sobie, na szczęście szybko odnajdując oparcie pod stopami.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytał Lucyfer, patrząc w dal.  
Sam zmarszczył brwi, przechylając głowę. — Ja? Ja nic nie zrobiłem. To nie jest żadne z moich wspomnień. Nigdy nie byłem w kosmosie, wiesz o tym przecież.  
— Nie — odrzekł Lucyfer ze spokojem. — To moje wspomnienie, lecz siła woli potrzebna, by zmienić otoczenie, pochodziła od ciebie. Czułem to.  
— Och. — Sam przygarbił się , czując się niepewnie. — Być może to dlatego, że mi o tym opowiadałeś?

Lucyfer znów na niego spojrzał. — To niewiarygodne, że stworzyłeś całą scenerię tylko na podstawie opisu. — Przez moment pogrążył się w rozmyślaniu. — Nasza więź jest silniejsza, niż mogłem przypuszczać.

Sam zacisnął usta, nie wiedząc, jak się z tym czuć. Nie mógł temu przeczyć, skoro znajdowali się w samym środku sceny, którą jakimś cudem wyciągnął z umysłu Lucyfera.  
— Gdy byliśmy jednym istnieniem, wiedzieliśmy o sobie wszystko — mówił dalej Lucyfer. — Zawsze była między nami więź, Sam, ale myślę, że stała się jeszcze mocniejsza wtedy, gdy byliśmy razem.  
Sam odwrócił się, wciąż zachwycony gromadą gwiazd migoczącą po jego prawej. - Między nami nie ma żadnej więzi — bąknął cicho.

Lucyfer westchnął i powstrzymał się od komentarza, wiedząc, że przez Sama przemawia upór. Powoli podszedł do łowcy. — Cóż, myślę, że ostatecznie to nie jest takie złe miejsce. — Wskazał palcem na coś w dole, po lewej stronie. -Widać stąd Ziemię.

Sam odwrócił się z podekscytowaniem we wskazaną stronę. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami podziwiał małą kulę majaczącą w dali. Nie była zielono-niebieska, jak na globusach czy zdjęciach satelitarnych, chociaż Sam był pewien, iż tak właśnie wyglądała współcześnie, w realnym świecie. W iluzji stworzonej na podstawie wspomnienia z tak dawnych czasów zobaczył mroczniejszą Ziemię o barwie piasku, wyglądającą na pustynną.

— To nie jest prawdziwe — szepnął Sam.

— Teoretycznie, masz rację — przyznał Lucyfer ze swego rodzaju zadowoleniem, gdy Sam w końcu na niego spojrzał. — Ale prawdziwy widok jest równie malowniczy.  
Sam popatrzył w dół, lecz nie zobaczył nic oprócz miriad gwiazd. Zrobił eksperymentalny krok. — Na czym stoimy?

— Spadniesz tylko wtedy, jeśli uwierzysz, że spadniesz. Fizyka rządząca tym miejscem istnieje tylko w twojej głowie, tak, jak ci już tłumaczyłem.

— Och. — Podniósł głowę; jego oddech przyspieszył, gdy zauważył Lucyfera stojącego bliżej, niż się spodziewał. Archanioł stał tuż obok niego i przez chwilę pole widzenia Sama było ograniczone do jego niebieskich oczu. Odchylił się nieznacznie do tyłu, chcąc cofnąć się o krok, ale jego nogi utkwiły w miejscu. Był pewien, że stoi wystarczająco blisko, aby poczuć oddech Lucyfera na swojej twarzy, ale nie czuł nic. Może po prostu nie miał czego poczuć. Widział tylko iluzję formy, jaką tutaj przybrał Lucyfer. Z pewnością anioły w swojej prawdziwej postaci nie muszą oddychać.

Sam odchrząknął niezręcznie i odwrócił się, odchylając głowę w tył, by zobaczyć surrealny świat, który ich otaczał.

Nie-grunt był najwyraźniej na tyle realny, że można było na nim usiąść. Zdumiało go to, iż Lucyfer usiadł pierwszy, krzyżując nogi, jakby to było czymś całkowicie normalnym. Po zaskakująco krótkim czasie Sam uczynił to samo.

Siedzieli tak przez całe godziny, być może nawet dni albo zaledwie kilka minut, lecz Sam w takich chwilach odczuwał błogostan, jakiego odnalezienie nie powinno być możliwe w Piekle.

— Czy często robiłeś takie rzeczy? — zapytał Sam cichym głosem, jakby za duży hałas mógł zniszczyć spokój tej chwili.

Lucyfer milczał przez moment, najwidoczniej zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - Czasami — odrzekł wymijająco. — Kiedy byłem w stanie. Pamiętaj, że tworzenie takich scen wymaga skupienia się na szczęśliwych wspomnieniach.

Sam spojrzał na niego, krzywiąc się. — Ale potrafisz to zrobić, prawda? To znaczy, wydawało się, że wychodzi ci to z łatwością. Na początku stworzyłeś dla nas tamten pokój w hotelu.

Kąciki ust Lucyfera uniosły się nieco w coś na kształt uśmiechu. Jednakże było w tej minie coś smutnego, co zirytowało Sama. Żaden demon nie powinien tak wyglądać. - Byłem tu sam. — podkreślił. — Bywało, że nie mogłem sobie w ogóle przypomnieć, jak to jest być szczęśliwym, a co dopiero zachować taki stan ducha na tyle długo, by wykreować iluzję.

-Rozumiem — wymamrotał Sam, unikając wzroku Lucyfera. Próbował wmówić sobie, że odczuwał dyskomfort przez wyobrażenie sobie tysiącleci spędzonych w Otchłani, a nie przez to, że w jego towarzystwie Lucyfer zdawał się być o wiele szczęśliwszym.

Było tak cicho, że można by pomyśleć, iż świat się zatrzymał. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę coś na temat dźwięku w kosmosie albo o jego braku, lecz jakie znaczenie miały teraz prawa fizyki? Miał wszechświat dosłownie u swych stóp, wisiał w przestrzeni kosmicznej bez strachu o to, że odleci lub się udusi.

Gdy był małym dzieckiem, załapał się na wycieczkę krajoznawczą w jednej ze szkół, do których chodził. Tata nie pozwolił mu iść, ale Dean dał mu pieniądze. Poszli do obserwatorium astronomicznego. Uczyli się tam o gwiazdach i konstelacjach, a potem poszli do wielkiego pomieszczenia z mapą nieba na suficie. Ich klasa siedziała na ławeczkach, a przewodnik opowiadał im o astronomii, lecz Sam chciał po prostu położyć się na podłodze i patrzeć w górę na wszystkie te punkciki majaczące w oddali. Byłby zadowolony, gdyby mógł tak leżeć przez całe godziny.

Teraz położył się, zachwycony brakiem czegokolwiek, co podtrzymywałoby jego ciało. Płynął w powietrzu, jakby unosił się na wodzie. Miał uczucie, że gdyby tylko machnął nogami, mógłby polecieć w górę i chwycić jedną z gwiazd.

Tuż przy nim leżał Lucyfer, który podziwiał scenerię z błogością w oczach, co nie było do niego podobne. Wyglądał... spokojnie.

Ponownie przyglądając się małej planecie Ziemi widocznej w oddali, Sam rozmyślał nad tym, jak mała była. Wszystko wyglądało na małe, lecz tylko dlatego, że byli bardzo daleko od wszelkich ciał niebieskich. Właśnie ta odległość przytłaczała najbardziej, cała ta... przestrzeń. To była pustka. Mogli się w niej łatwo rozproszyć. Cóż, on mógł. Lucyfer był czymś więcej. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej własnej marności, z błahości swego istnienia. Sam Winchester nigdy nie uważał się za jakoś szczególnie ważnego, ale gdy patrzył na to wszystko, w końcu to pojął — w ogólnym rozrachunku wszystko było nieistotne. Sprawy które go martwiły, z którymi się zmagał. Boże, w ogólnym rozrachunku, to wszystko po prostu nie miało znaczenia.

— Dla mnie to ma znaczenie — nagle odezwał się Lucyfer.  
Sam spojrzał na niego; twarz archanioła była zwrócona w stronę mężczyzny.  
— Dla mnie jesteś ważny — kontynuował Lucyfer. — Byłem tu tak długo, Sam. Widziałem wszystko, doświadczyłem wielu rzeczy, miałem swój udział w wielu wydarzeniach. Spośród wszystkiego , co istnieje w całej swojej wspaniałości, ty jesteś dla mnie ważny. Zawsze będziesz.

Poczuł się głupio, gdy łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach. Niech to, nie wiedział nawet, jaki jest powód jego płaczu. Był zmęczony, oszołomiony i wyczerpany tym wszystkim. Uniósł rękę i otarł oczy; zacisnął wargi i popatrzył, wciąż załzawionym wzrokiem, na gwiazdy, byle by tylko nie patrzeć na Lucyfera. — Boże, chciałbym, żebyś przestał mówić takie rzeczy — wyrzucił w końcu z siebie jednym tchem.  
-Powiedziałem, że nigdy cię nie okłamię.  
Sam ni to się zaśmiał, ni zaszlochał. Ręce mu się trzęsły, ramiona drżały. Pokręcił głową, bardziej do siebie, niż do swojego rozmówcy. — Cholera, Lucyfer...

  
_"To szaleństwo"_ , myślał. _"Jedno wielkie szaleństwo. Jestem w Piekle, z Szatanem, patrzymy razem w gwiazdy i to jest cudowne."_

  
Lucyfer wydawał się być rozdrażniony z powodu jego zadręczania się; wciąż był odwrócony twarzą do niego i obserwował go z niezadowoloną miną. Powoli wyciągnął rękę, odszukał luźną dłoń Sama — drugą wciąż ocierał oczy — i ujął ją swoimi palcami.  
Sam nic nie powiedział, wydał z siebie długie, drżące westchnienie i chwycił dłoń Lucyfera.


End file.
